


A Game of Shadow

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Game of Shadow-Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Fix-It of Sorts, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Senator Ben Solo, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Palpatine’s dead, but it doesn’t mean that his remnants aren’t out there causing trouble. When Senator Ben Naberrie is nearly kidnapped by renegades with a hidden agenda, Jedi Poe Dameron is assigned to guard him, and begins to learn about the many secrets the Naberrie family is hiding.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Game of Shadow-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts), [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry it took so long.

Sunrise on Coruscant was beautiful. Even as Poe Dameron swooped down towards the surface of the planet, towards the cities that seemed to dot it and that only got larger as he soared through, he couldn’t help but be amazed at the sight of it. Something about the vastness...there were multiple Jedi Temples, in places like Yavin and Adani, but this was definitely something else. Behind him, BB-8, his droid, beeped in amazement. 

”It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it, buddy?” Poe said. “I mean...I didn’t think there was so much city...”

They landed smoothly on the landing platform. Poe had faith in his flying abilities. His mother, before she’d died, and his master had taught him well, after all. 

***

It was Chancellor Amidala who greeted Poe when he walked in, BB-8 wheeling at his side. Poe had to admit that she was truly beautiful, in the sense that someone who had weathered the storms ahead of her was beautiful. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style, her Chancellor’s robes black with silver decorations. “Jedi Dameron,” she said. “It is good to see you, given the circumstances.”

”It’s good to meet you too, Your Excellency,” Poe said, and they walked further into the room of 500 Republica. The vast domed roof, the windows that seemed to give a glimpse of the traffic whizzing below. 

It was when he emerged from his room that Poe actually saw Senator Ben Amidala for the first time. He was handsome, Poe would give him that, albeit in an unconventional way — his features were as aquiline as his grandmother’s were soft and classical. He had some resemblances to her, such as some of her moles, as well as her dark, expressive eyes, but other than that, Poe didn’t know if he saw anyone more different. 

He wore blue and silver robes, and his frame...were Senators usually that broad, that sturdy? Poe waved the thoughts away in that moment, and looked towards the Senator, who looked exasperated that Poe was even there. 

”Ben, this is Jedi Dameron,” Chancellor Amidala said. 

”I see,” Ben said. Even his voice — it was deep, resonant. Clipped at the moment. “Didn’t I say that I didn’t need a babysitter?”

”Babysitter?” Poe had to admire the Chancellor for keeping calm. “Ben, you were nearly kidnapped.”

”And I handled the intruders fine on my own, thanks, without anyone's help.”

Whoever said that there was no emotion but peace was an idiot, Poe thought, because he was already starting to wonder who in their right minds would want to put up with this spoiled schutta. “The Council sent me,” Poe said. 

”Ah. Of course they did. They really couldn’t leave well enough alone, could they?”

”The Jedi are keepers of the peace, protectors,” Poe said. “They deserve more respect, especially from a pompous — ”

”Enough,” Chancellor Amidala said firmly. Poe had to admire her firmness; it reminded him of one of the reasons she had become Chancellor after the death of Palpatine. 

Ben looked like he wanted to reply, but restrained himself. Then he said, “I assume we’re going somewhere?”

”We may,” Chancellor Amidala said. "Even your mysterious assailants will think twice before coming for you on Naboo. I know that much.”

”Perhaps,” Ben said. 

He departed to his room. Chancellor Amidala turned to Poe. “I’m terribly sorry for his behavior,” she said. “Ben is...stubborn. Much like his parents. And he is only nineteen years old.”

”True.” Nineteen was an adult, but it didn’t mean you were the bastion of maturity. Poe supposed he would give Ben credit in that department. 

”Is there a place you need to stay while you’re in 500 Republica?” Chancellor Amidala said. "There are rooms you can rent...”

”I’ll be fine,” Poe said. “You could say that my ship’s good as my home anyway.”

Chancellor Amidala laughed. Then, “You are a lot like Master Skywalker. More than you know.”

”I’ll take that as a compliment.” Poe’s Master, Anakin, was in his sixties and on the Council, and he was one of the best men Poe knew. Compassionate. Fearless. When he’d been Anakin’s Padawan, Poe had strived to be much like him. 

Chancellor Amidala smiled down at BB-8, squatted down next to him. “He’s a beautiful droid,” she said. BB-8 beeped proudly. Then the Chancellor added, “Where did you find him?”

”I built him,” Poe said. “I’ve always liked droids. I think if anything, people should be calling _them ‘_ Master‘ too.”

Chancellor Amidala smiled. “I quite agree with you, Jedi Dameron.” She stood back up. “Call for us if you need assistance.”

Poe smiled. “Will do.”

***

The night was peaceful, Poe had to admit. Most of the Senators gone to bed, including Ben...Poe sighed as he paced the balcony. If it wasn’t for the fact the Council had sent him, would he have gone on this mission at all? He couldn’t help but wonder. 

Still, he supposed, he wouldn’t let Ben get to him. Professional, that was Poe Dameron to a T. 

He would keep it up as long as the mission took. 


	2. To Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe at least start to act more civil to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe had to admit that he was tired the next morning even as the sun came up. He hadn’t really slept at all, and now it seemed that his brain was trying to comprehend the fact that he had done such a thing. Stayed up late like that. He sighed, rubbed his eyes; he knew that his whole body was making him pay for staying up late like this. 

Chancellor Amidala was at least kind enough to offer him breakfast and caf. Poe was grateful at least for that; he could swear that Ben was looking over at him even as he ate breakfast and drank his caf, but he couldn’t say he could actually read Ben’s thoughts or expressions. Not very well, at least. He couldn’t say if Ben was disapproving of him or something...

He definitely couldn’t say he liked it. If anything, it did make him more irritated with Ben, the fact that Ben just seemed to be staring at him for no reason.

Chancellor Amidala did the talking. Talking about how Ben and Poe would head to Naboo, though they’d need, of course, to disguise themselves. “They’ll notice, Ben," she said. “We’ll want to actually be discreet when taking this road to Naboo. I was thinking, if you could disguise yourselves as refugees from the recent attacks...”

Ben paused. He seemed to be thinking about it, at least. Then, “Shrewd. I suppose that could be workable.”

”Indeed,” Chancellor Amidala said. “I have a change of clothes for both of you, in that case, to make the disguises more convincing.”

***

Poe had to admit that in contrast to his simpler Jedi robes, he felt almost gaudy in the refugee tunic that Chancellor Amidala had set up for him. The pants too. Poe wondered idly if there was ever anything of hers that was relatively simple. The gold embroidery was beautiful, he had to admit. 

He emerged, where Ben was already dressed in a similar outfit, only it had a hood to draw up if necessary. He looked at Poe again, almost like he was curious, before saying, “It suits you.”

”Thank you,” Poe said. It was probably the first civil word that had passed between them. "It suits you as well. I will say.”

Chancellor Amidala smiled. “It’s nice to see you both getting along," she said. “Relatively.”

Poe supposed.

***

They walked down from 500 Republica to the shuttle that was waiting for them. Ben turned to look at Poe as BB-8 wheeled cheerfully along with them. “Is that your droid?” he said. 

”It is,” Poe said. “Why do you ask?”

”Where did you get it?”

Poe shrugged. “I built him. I was new at the Academy and needed a friend.”

”Resourceful,” said Ben. “My grandfather built a protocol droid for his mother when he was a child. I'd say you and him are quite alike.”

”I’ll...take that as a compliment.” It was admittedly odd, having Ben randomly bring up his grandfather. 

”You should,” Ben said. “He is a good man. If I weren’t blind to the Force...” 

He broke off. 

”What do you mean?” Poe said. 

”I think,” Ben said, “I’ve probably said enough.”

”Right.” It was an odd statement, Poe thought. More than odd, actually. 

They entered the shuttle with BB-8 in tow and Ben turned towards Poe. “I’ve been told you’re the best pilot in the Jedi Order,” he said. 

Poe shrugged. “I’m pretty good.”

”Then I guess you’ll have to show me,” Ben said. There wasn’t any mockery in his words, though; instead he seemed...curious?

Poe typed in the coordinates for Naboo before keeping the ship steady. “Strap in,” he said. “It’ll take a while.”

Ben strapped in. “I had a feeling it would,” he said. 


End file.
